riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Glowsun
Glowsun are a stoner rock band hailing from Lille, France. Best known as one of the earliest stoner rock bands in the country, Glowsun have slowly established themselves as a solid touring act in Europe. Since their formation the band has released three studio albums to date, two of which on Napalm Records. History Initial Run and Lost Love (1997 - 2003, 2005 - 2007) Glowsun began sometime in 1997 by the trio of Johan Jaccob, Mickael Duhem and Yann Divivier. Very little is known of the band's initial run except that the original trio managed to release two demos (1999's Inside The Sun and 2003's Escape From Hell) before disbanding in 2003. Two years later, Jaccob would reform Glowsun with Ronan Chiron and Fabrice Cornille, both of whom had also performed with Attack of The Mutant Camel. With this reformation the band began working more aggressively on new material and shows, the first with this new lineup being 2005's Lost Love EP. The Sundering and Eternal Season (2008 - 2014) In the beginning of 2008, the band spent a long time recording and mastering of what would become their first full album. Eventually via Buzzville the band's debut known as The Sundering was released on The album became record of the month in the French magazine « Hard Rock Mag » and Glowsun shared stages With Karma to Burn, Brant Bjork, Mars Red Sky and Yawning Man among others. 2009 in particular saw the band performing more frequent shows in various countries, along with short weekender tours. The next year saw an equal amount of frequent shows along with appearances at festivals such as Psychotic Reactions Fest, YaYaYa Zoulk Fistival, Raismes Fest and Stoners Night Out among others.Last.fm 2011 would see the beginnings of new material as the band performed with the likes of The Grand Astoria, Beehoover, Sons of Otis, Blaak Heat Shujaa, Ramon Zarate, Saviours and Hypnos 69 along with an appearance at Stoned From The Underground.Glowsun The band also released a split 12" with Electric Moon entitled Sun and Moon on 15 October 2011. Sometime in early 2012, Glowsun would sign with Napalm Records to release their second album. Leading up to the release of the second album, Glowsun would make appearances at the inaugural DesertFest Berlin and the 2012 editions of Duna Jam and Freak Valley Festival. Eternal Season would be released via Napalm Records on 28 September 2012, with the band participating in a tour entitled Up in Smoke Volume 4 to support the record alongside Grandloom and Monkey3.Last.fm The band follows up the next year with an appearance at the 2013 edition of DesertFest London along with a series of short tours and an appearance at Up in Smoke Festival.Last.fm Glowsun would begin work on a follow-up album in between a March 2014 tour and a short October tour with Mars Red Sky. Beyond The Wall of Time (2015 - Present) On 6 April 2015, Glowsun would announce the cover and the release dates for their third album Beyond The Wall of Time.The Obelisk A music video for "Behind The Moon" would be unveiled a month later leading up to a 29 June 2015 release.The Obelisk The band would tour all over Europe throughout the month of June in support of the third album, followed by appearances at Hellfest, Desertfest Belgium and another tour in support of Beyond The Wall of Time in October. In recent years, Glowsun has remained active in the stoner circles. The band has made recent appearances at Heavy Psych Sounds Fest, Riff Ritual Fest, Motocultor and Stonefest among a host of other marquee appearances with major players in the stoner and fuzz circles. Discography Studio Albums *'The Sundering' (2008, Buzzville) *'Eternal Season' (2012, Napalm Records) *'Beyond The Wall of Time' (2015, Napalm Records) Other Releases *'Inside The Sun' (Demo) (1999, Self-Released) *'Escape From Hell' (Demo) (2003, Self-Released) *'Lost Love' (EP) (2005, Self-Released) *'Sun and Moon' (Split with Electric Moon) (2011, Sulatron) Members *'Johan Jaccob' - Guitar, Vocals (1997 - 2003, 2005 - Present) *'Ronan Chiron' - Bass (2005 - Present) *'Fabrice Cornille' - Drums (2005 - Present) *'Mickael Duhem' - Bass (1997 - 2003) *'Yann Divivier' - Drums (1997 - 2003) External Links *Glowsun Facebook *Glowsun Bandcamp *Live Archive 2012 - 2018 *Glowsun MySpace *Obelisk writeup on Sun And Moon References Category:Band Category:Lille Category:France Category:Stoner Rock Category:Fuzz Rock